Naruto into the past
by Aly Uzumaki
Summary: pretend that Minato never died sealing the fox in Narutoyes he still has the demon just that Minato didn't die doing it and Kushina lives in the whirlpool village and is daughter of the King Kawataki Includes some spanking. better description inside
1. Chapter 1

Let's pretend that Minato never died sealing the fox in Naruto(yes he still has the demon just that Minato didn't die doing it)and Kushina lives in the whirlpool village and is daughter of the King Kawataki(I'm guessing how should I know what the frickin leader of the whirlpool country is called).Naruto is 3 in this Fanfiction for the time being. Also in this fan fiction we are going to pretend Obito never died .Off the subject for a second has anyone else thought Sakura might be Naruto's sister like think for a minute we've only heard Sakura's mom 1 time and if you look in her room befour time skip she has an outfit in her room similar to the 4th hokage's robe and red hair plus blond hair in anime could equal pink hair and we don't know Kushina's eye color maybe it is green. This part of the chapter takes place on November 16(No I don't know the year).

--

It had been a long morning for both father and son, they had both spent the morning in the Hokage's office with endless paperwork. Minato was getting frustrated with how many mission requests they were getting and all the paperwork from the war. Naruto was bored out of his mind, he didn't have any friends so he stayed with his father at all times except when he would visit his mother. He got so bored he actually counted the hairs on his arm for an hour, by the 1:00 Naruto's patients had gone far past it's limits.

"Tou-san I'm bowered," wined Naruto tugging at his father's pants.

"I know Naruto, but I'm really busy right now," said Minato will reading Mission reports.

"Dere's nothing fun tado wound here when can I go visit Mommy," asked Naruto grabbing on to the edge of the desk trying to pull his face over it.

"I told you ,Naruto, your mom's village is at war right now so you can't see her for a while and

they are Konah's allies so I'm swamped with paper work," replied Minatogently pushing his son off his desk.

"Okay," Said Naruto sighing walking in front of his father's desk.

"I'm sorry Naruto if you behave today we can go out for dinner an have some ramen," said Minato smiling nervously.

"W-weally?!" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Yes," replied Mioanto returning to his work. When Naruto heard that he silenced and sat down not moving an inch.

An hour later Minato looked up from his paper worked and thought it was weird Naruto usually would have cracked by now with all the silence. "Naruto, are you okay?" asked Minato.

"Naruto?" asked Minato as he stood up and poked his son on the shoulder.

"Naruto?" asked Minato as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NARUTO!"

"_Why did I teach how to do that," _thought Minato.

"_Okay if he's not home in 20 minutes I'll look for him."_

(With Naruto)

"What are doing here runt," asked Iruka.

"'m not wunt!" yelled Naruto.

"Then, how did you know I was talking to you?" asked Iruka smirking.

"Cause yous made eye contact stupid," replied Naruto sticking is tongue out.

"Well it's hard looking down that far," laughed Iruka.

"Are you calling me short?!"

"You said it not me," smirked Iruka.

"I 's not wittle!"

"Then why am I three times your size?"

"Cause yous 14 and I 's only 3 dummy head," Said Naruto scrunching up his face.

"Still I was taller then that when I was your age."

"Maybe cause yous a giant…"

"Well I probably look like a giant to you runt."

"DOP CALLIN E DAT!

"Well, I'd love to continue this battle of wits, but I've got to go do training so I can be an instructor at the academy."

"Why, cause yous awraid of dieing on a misshin?" smirked Naruto.

"…"

"What you say runt," said Iruka picking up Naruto by the shirt.

"I said...yous afwaid...of death."

"Shut up! I just want to make sure that the next generation of shinobi aren't idiots like you!"

"Shu up cowawd."

Iruka threw Naruto against a wall and said," I'll let you go this time, but you'd better watch what

you say not everyone would spare your life."

Naruto just sat there he didn't know why Iruka was always mean to him, or why people look at him like some sort of monster. Why did they call him the demon, he just had it sealed in him. "Am I really the nine tailed fox?" that's what Naruto kept asking himself. Why me… He didn't get any of it so he just stayed watching Iruka leave angrily.

"Naruto, what are you doing in this part of the village ,"asked Jiraiya helping Naruto up.

"Twying to find someding fun to do," lied Naruto he was original trying to do that, but after thinking about stuff like that he was too sad.

"You should get home your father's probably worried about you."

"Nah, he busy with paper wok he probably didinit even relies I wefted," said Naruto looking at his feet frowning.

"Hey, cheer up he won't be busy forever," said Jiraiya smiling.

"But he will be most of the time."

"Hey, some kids don't even have parents like Iruka."

"Iwuka, doseinit have pawents?"

"No, the nine tails fox killed them when he was 11."

"So, i's my fault dat's why he doseinit wike me…"

"HEY, you are NOT the nine tails fox don't ever let anyone convince you that you are!"

"Okay," said Naruto still depressed.

"Hey, why don't you spend some time with me to get your mind of it I'll create a clone and tell your father so he won't worry, okay?"

"Yeah, dat sounds fun!"

Jiraiya made a shadow clone and the real one went to take Naruto to the bath house.

(Hokage office)

"Okay, that's it I'm leaving Naruto if your safe your dead."

"Minato, I took Naruto to hang out with me don't worry he's fine."

"Oka- wait where are you taking him?"

"Just to…do some research," said Jiraiya smiling.

"NANI(WHAT)?!"

"He's only a three year old he dosen't need to see naked women!"

"I saw my first naked woman when I was 3 and look how I turned out."

"Minato?" asked Jiraiya as he realized his former student had left.

(Streets of Konah)

Minato was running at full speed dodging alot of people and things.

_"Don't worry Naruto I won't let you turn into a pervert,_" thought Minato.

(Jiraiya and Naruto)

"Wha we doin here, Jiwaiwa?" asked Naruto following Jiraiya to the bath house.

"We're going to do research."

"Weseach?"

"Here look through this crack," said Jiraiya pointing to a crack.

"What the," said Naruto almost throwing up.

"YOU PERV YOUS JUS USEIN WESEARCH AS AN ESUZ TO PEAK AT GIRLS!"

"…"

AHHHHHHH," squealed tons of girls coving up with towels and running out.

"What is wrong with you! You ruined my research?!" cried Jiraiya.

"So, yous peakin at girls you old perv!"

Jiraiya groaned and picked up Naruto," You little idiot."

"Jiraiya put my son down now!" shouted Minato.

"DADDY!" chirped Naruto happily.

"Your little brat blew my cover now it'll be hours befour I can do my research again!" cried Jiraiya.

"Good job Naruto," said Minato taking his son out of his former sensei's hands.

" 'm sowwy I weft Tou-san."

"That's okay, Naru."

"I cold,"said Naruto shaking in his father's arms.

Minato put Naruto under his long robe and started running home and after 5 minutes they were

home.

Naruto started sneezing and coughing when they got home.

"Naruto do you feel okay," asked Minato feeling Naruto's head.

"Not, weally," said Naruto sneezing again.

"Let me take your temperature ,"said Minato picking up Naruto.

Minato took Naruto into the bathroom, placed him on the counter, and took his temperature with the thermometer he got out of a small closet.

"102,"said Minato reading the label.

"Is dat good or bad?"

"Bad, you're sick."

"Well, I couldinit have gwuessed that," said Naruto sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me," said Minato sternly.

"Sowwy."

"_Oh, god what do I do Naruto has only gotten sick when he visited his mom," _thought Minato.

"_Wait I'll call Rin she's a medical Ninja yeah... best plan ever... yeah_," thought Minato.

"Naruto, hunny, go lay down I'm going to make a quick phone call."

"Kay, 'said Naruto as he jumped down from the counter and coughed a bit.

Minato went into his office and picked up his phone and dialed Rin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rin it's me."

"Oh, hi Sensei what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me…"

"With what?" asked Rin.

"Well, Naruto's sick and I don't know what to do."

"Okay I'll be over in a second."

"Thanks," said Minato hanging up.

(5 minutes later)

"So sensei where is Naruto?" asked Rin.

Rin had grown into a beautiful lady. Her smooth brown hair now went slightly past her shoulders, her eyes were soft and comforting, her skin was soft and smooth, and her outfit was now simply a bright orange tang top and black slacks.

"Follow me," said Minato showing her Naruto's room witch had painting of ramen on the walls.

"_Wow, I guess Naruto is just as obsessed with ramen as sensei," _thought Rin.

"Did you take his temperature?" asked Rin sitting on the side of the bed feeling Naruto's head.

"Yeah, it was 102."

"So Naruto what's wrong," asked Rin.

"My tummy hurt and my nose is runny."

"Have you been coughing?"

"A wittle."

"Well, it sounds like he just has a cold."

"Umm, so what do I do?" asked Minato nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Wel-

"I should probly west ,dwink awot of wiquids ,but not any milk pwoducts, and should take some cold or cough medicine ,"said Naruto interrupting Rin.

"What he said," laughed Rin.

"Here, Sensei I always keep some cough medicine with me," said Rin handing the bottle to Minato.

"Thanks."

"No problem, bye sensei; hope you feel better Naruto," said Rin disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Minato got a cup of water and a spoon for Naruto's medicine then, he put the spoon in front of Naruto," Okay Naruto open up."

Naruto moved away from his father and closed his lips and eyes tightly.

"Come on Naruto it's going to make you better, please," coaxed Minato, but Naruto shook his head not opening his mouth for anything.

"_What do I do what do I do,"_ thought Minato quickly keeping a straight face while sitting on the edge Naruto's bed, _"I know Obito's stupid and he makes kids laugh easily."_

"I'll be back Naruto so don't think you've won," said Minato standing up and going to dial a phone.

"Ello this is Obito."

"Hey, Obito, it's me, can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Well, I can't get Naruto to take his medicine could you make him laugh or tell me what to do?" asked Minato laughing nervously.

"Sure Naruto's alot more fun then you an that'll make it easier for me," said Obito happily.

"Thanks," said Minato twitching angrily.

(5 minutes later Naruto's room)

"Hey Naruto why won't you take your medicine?" asked Obito using his chakra to walk on the ceiling, while Minato rolled his eyes at his show off student.

"Yucky," said Naruto quickly closing his mouth fast.

"I think Iruka's wrong your not that stupid and your alot smarter Kakashi ja-ku(the jerk)," said Obito as Naruto snickered and fought not to open his mouth.

"_Wow,I thought he would have burst out in a fit of laughter, he hates Kakashi_, "thought Minato.

"So, Naruto I heard you snuck away from your father today and kicked some one's but."

"NO I DIDN'T!" screamed Naruto, but He was cut off by his father putting a spoon of medicine in his mouth.

"HA! Not so smart are you now," asked Obito as Naruto was handed a glass of water.

"Smarted then you, baka(idiot),"said Naruto after he swallowed his water.

"Hey, Naruto even if Obito is a baka it's not nice," scolded Minato.

"Well, then how'd I get him to take his medicine if I'm a idiot?"

"The answer is in the question."

"I'm going to spar with Kakashi!" shouted Obito.

"Alright good luck you'll need it."

After Obito left, Naruto started coughing and couldn't stop for 4 minutes. Minato sat down next to him and rubbed circles on his son's back.

"My throat hurts," said Naruto crying.

Minato's heart broke and held him up against his chest," I know it hurts, SHHHH, it's okay, Daddy's here."

Minato wrapped Naruto in a small blanket, carried him up to his office, and sat dawn with him in his lap while he did his work because he didn't want to leave Naruto for a second. A few minutes later Naruto started whimpering in his sleep and closed his eyes tight, so Minato started stroking his son's hair and holding him tighter.

"Lord Hokage we've retrieved Anko from Orochimaru's grasp but Kelji Umuka is dead," said an

Anbu handing the mission scroll to Minato.

_"She was a single mother poor Yuriku she'll have a hard childhood,_" thought Minato.

"You may take your leave while I file this."

"Hai!"

"Daddy, wha happened," asked Naruto waking up and rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Kelji Umuka died on the mission and I've got to find a home for her daughter."

"Oh, dat's depressin."

"Yeah, it's best if you stay here Naruto, no sneaking off, okay?"

"Kay, Tou-san.

(Umaka household)

Minato jumped from rooftop from rooftop as snow fell softly from the grey skies. The wind blew softly and for a moment the village was completely calm, but soon after they snow's falling rate increased and the soft snow storm turned into a blizzard making it hard for the still young Hokage to see far ahead, but eventually made it to a small home on the edge of Konoha.

Knock Knock

The door slowly creeped opened and Minato was a little shoked to see Yuriku, he'd think that her over protective mother would have at least have some one stay with her while she was on her mission. Before she dies Minato was so annoyed by all the complaints with her property being dangerous and how small and defenseless her precious daughter was. "Yes, Word Kage?" asked Yuriku Minato was so of guard he didn't know little girls had such cute voices it was so innocent.

"…I'm sorry Yuriku…but your mother is dead…"

"…I'll have to find a new home for you," said Minato reaching for the young girl.

"N-NO GET AWAY FOM ME!" yelled Yuriku pushing the hokage out of the way and ran down the streets of Konah as snow fell on her head while her tears fell; she was trained a bit by her mom so she quick enough to give the hokage the slip, that and it was snowing really hard.

Yuriku was freezing and was sure death would come as she slipped and fell into the snow, but when she looked up she saw a boy a little bit on the chubby side offering her a hand and said," Hi, I'm Choji what's your name?"

"Yuriku," sniffled the girl accepting his hand.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be with your parents," asked Yuriku drying her tears with her fists.

"I wost my daddy in da snow storm wha bout you?"

"My daddy died dwen I was a baby and I jus founded ou my mommy dead too."

"Maybe you could live with Hayate(I'm going to tell you now as they say in Naruto Abridged 18 "Hayate ain't goin nowhere") he's doesinit have pawents or kids cause he too young, and is too fwightened to tell his bestest friend he woves her."

"Where he wive?"

"Here I 's shows you," said Choji as he grabbed her hand.

(Hayate's street)

"He wives free houses down from here on de wight side."

"Thank you."

"No probwem, I hope I sees you in de academy in a couple yeaws."

"Oh, you defiantly will!"

"CHOJI!"

"Wait I think dat's my daddy got to go bye," said Choji smiling as he ran away waving.

"Bye," said Yuriku quietly.

"Daddy!" screamed Choji running up to his father hugging him.

"Oh, Choji thank goodness you're okay you almost gave, daddy, a heart attake ,"said Choji's father hugging his son tightly.

Yuriku looked at Choji she felt a tug at her small heart she didn't remember her father and her mother never got the chance to describe him to her she felt so alone and fell to her knees forgetting about Hayate while crying trying not to be noticed by Choji's father.

"Hey what's a little kid like you doing here all alone," asked a man hoving over Yuriku.

"I have no where else to go sir…"

"What about your parents?"

"Dead…"

"Mine are too, but I have alot of extra money from all my missions; if you'd like to live with me?"

"I'd like that sir, bu whas your name?"

"Hayate Gekko what's your's? said the man warmly"

"Yuriku Umuka," sniffled Yuriku.

"Well, let's go you must be freezing ,"said Hayate picking up Yuriku and wrapping his arms around her for warmth.

"Thank you…," said Yuriku closeing her eyes.

"Don't mention it, Yuriku."

Minato saw the hole thing and returned to his office.

(one week later Hokage office)

"Wha you doin?" asked Naruto.

"Work," replied Minato reading.

"Kay," said Naruto walking towards the door to the hokage office.

"Where are you going?" asked Minato looking over the paper he was reading.

"To my room…," lied Naruto calmly.

"Why?" asked Minato.

"So, you can do you're work," said Naruto almost too innocently.

_**(note: I'm not sure if this could even happen in the Naruto world so just use your imagination rainbow appears out of nowhere what the crap I didn't do that)**_

"Okay go ahead," said Minato still a little suspicious not seeing Naruto put on an evil grin before he went to the Anbu base and looked at the new shipment of coffee. Once there, Naruto put a little bit of dirt into each bag and resealed them then took a hiding place behind a

rock in a dark corner.

"Well it's good to take a nice break and drink some coffee isn't it," asked a anbu as he made two cups of coffee.

"Yeah," said another anbu as they drank the dirt filled Coffee, but both Anbu spat it out imminently.

"Oh, dear kami that is gross!" yelled the anbu while, Naruto smiled and tried his hardest not to laugh from his hiding spot.

(Minato in the hall way)

"Naruto I'm taking a break if you want to take a walk though town," said Minato knocking on his son's door.

"Naruto," said Minato opening the door.

"NARUTO!" yelled Minato seeing the room empty.

"Why dose he have to be so...so...Narutoish."

"You've got 10 minutes to get home Naruto ,"said Minato angrily returning to his office pacing.

"Lord Hokage I believe this belongs to you," said an angry Anbu dropping Naruto on the ground.

"What he do this time?" asked Minato sighing while standing up his son.

"He put dirt in our coffee, sir…"

"I'm sorry for my son's actions I'll see to it he's punished," said Minato glaring at his son.

"It's fine Lord Hokage I was getting addicted anyways," said the Anbu leaving in a puff of smoke.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" shouted Minato.

Naruto looked away from his father's eyes in fear," Look at me Naruto."

"Yes sir…" said Naruto obeying obediently.

"What is wrong with you? You left without my permission for the 4th time this week, you went to a dangerous part of the village, and you put dirt in anbu coffee!" scolded Minato.

" 'm sowwy…" said Naruto looking away again sniffling he hated making his father cross with him.

"Well, saying you're sorry's not gonna cut it you are going to be punished."

"Yes, Tou-san," said Naruto dropping his head in shame.

"Go into the living room and stand in the corner I'll be their in 5 minutes," said Mianto pointing to the door."

"Y-yessir…"

(living room 4 minutes later)

"_What is going to happen to me all I've ever gotten as punishment is time - outs and lectures from Father. what else could he do to me? okay what did mom do when I got in trouble? … she would give me a time - out or sometimes she would spank…I hope it's not that mom's hurt and dad's stronger. oh no that's all it could be I'm dead," _thought Naruto as his breathing speed increased.

"_Maybe I should punish him in another way- NO NO he needs to learn," thought Minato walking into the living room and sat down on the couch._

"Naruto come here".

"Yes s-sir," said Naruto in a scard voice.

"What you did was very wrong. MY other punishments haven't worked so this is my final resort," said Minato pulling Naruto over his lap.

"Pwease, daddy don hit me I be good I pwomise," begged Naruto.

"No, I'm sorry, but you have to learn."

Minato raised his hand and went down on Naruto's but. **SMACK**

Minato could fell Naruto's heart beat quickly, but he continued. **SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"PWEASE TOU-SAN IT HUWTS PWEASE," begged Naruto crying.

I'm sorry, but you have to learn. **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK**. Naruto do you understand why you are being punished?" asked Mianto pausing for a moment.

"Because…I weft without your pwemission…went to a dangewous part of the village…and put dirt in anbu coffee," cried Naruto.

"Okay, it's almost over Naruto so hang in there."

"Kay," said Naruto crying.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Minato raised his hand again.

"Pwease no more Tou-san I've learned my lesson."

Minato put his hand lightly down on his son back," It's over Naruto you handled that like a good boy.

"I'm sorry Tou-san," cried Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto please don't go out of the house again without me or an adult. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kay"

"Kakashi and Obito are going to watch you in a couple hours please be good," said Mianto pulling Naruto into a sitting position.

"I will, but why can't it just be Obito watching me?" asked Naruto sitting on his father's lap.

"Because you're smarter then him."

"Then why dose Kakashi need him?"

"Because Kakashi isn't good with kids."

"I weally sowwy Tou-san."

"I know you are, and I forgive you."

"Well, I need to get back to my work."

"Kay 'm sowwy."

"Stop saying your sorry I know you are and I forgive you."

(2 hours later)

Sensei we're here to get Naruto," said Obito loudly.

"Okay, wait a moment!" yelled Minato from the other room.

"Okay, Naruto behave," said Minato sternly befour hugging his son.

"Hey, Naruto ready to go?" asked Obito waking in the Hokage's office.

"Yeah, bye Tou-san," said Naruto running up to Obito.

Obito grabbed Naruto's hand and him and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke

--

You want more then...

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVEIW!!

Also I've decided that in my other fan fiction Minato and Kushina is alive and so is HAYATE!


	2. Ch 2

(Konah streets)

Obito where are we going,"asked Naruto tugging at Obito's Cough Tobi's Cough pants.

Where are we going to Kakashi,"asked Obito looking at his rival.

Training grounds,"Kakashi wispered to Obito.

Are you crazy Naruto could get hurt he's a three year old you baka(idoit),"Obito wispered back.

He'll be fine he's sensei's son.

You take the blam if he get hurt.

What-ever.

Obito,"asked Naruto again.

You'll see when we get here.

My feet hurt.

Suck it up Naruto,"scolded Kakashi.

Kakashi he's only 3,"yelled Obito picking up Naruto.

So what's that have to do with wining?

He hasn't even been to the ninja academy.

So.

Now I see why I had to help you watch Naruto, you're horrible with kids.

I am not!

Yes you are, you really need a chill pill,"said Naruto.

Obito patted his head laughing at Kakashi.

Listen, Naruto, I invented chill.

Well,if you invented it then why don't you chill.

HA HA HA We are watching Naruto togeather alot more!

Shut up Obito.

Don't say that infont of Naruto Sensei dosen't want him to speak like that!

Why it's fun.

Don't say that Kakashi.

(training grounds)

Okay Obito let's spar a bit.

But what about Naruto?

Look he's chasing a butterfly what could happen to him?

Okay then.

Yes,I can so ditch them now that they are sparing,"thought Naruto walking away.

Where are you going Naruto?

Nowhere...

Nice try Naruto I know it's boing here but try to sit still.

"HPMP"Naruto said as he sat down crossing his arms.

Cool a kunia,"thought Naruto.

OW it cut me,"thought Naruto as he started crying.

SHHH,don't cry Naruto,"said Obito picking him up and rubbing circles on his back.

What's wrong,"asked Obito still rubbing his back.

I got cut by a kunai,"cried Naruto.

Give me the kid so I can put this band - aid on him,"said Kakashi taking Naruto and putting him on the ground.

No, I want Obito to,"said Naruto clinging to Obito.

There isn't a differance who puts it on Naruto!

YES THERE IS!

No there isn't,"yelled Kakashi.

Yes there is!

BONG

OW,"said Naruto as he cried harder because Kakashi hit him.

KAKASHI!

What,he was being a brat?

He is only 3!

Stop telling me that and let me put on this band - aid.

No I'm putting it on him,"said Obito ripping it out of Kakashi's hands and putting it on Naruto.

I hate you Kakashi,"cried Naruto.

I thought you said this would be easy.

It would be if you were nicer to him.

As Kakashi and Obito continued to fight Naruto went to his father's office.

(Minato's office)

Well, I'm glad I'm done I guess Naruto didn't really need a babysitter.

Daddy,"cried Naruto walking into his Father's office.

Naruto what are you doing here?

Obito and Kakashi wouldn't stop fighting.

Okay welI just finished my work so I'll make a clone and tell them.

Please don't have Kakashi watch me again,daddy,"said Naruto clinging to his father and crying into his leg.

Why,what happened,"asked Minato picking up Naruto.

He was yelling at me and he hit me on the head.

What about Obito?

He's nice.

Where did Kakashi take you?

The training grounds then I got cut by a kunai see,"said Naruto holding up his hand.

I'll be right back Naruto just stay here I'll only be gone for a moment.

Okay,Daddy,"said Naruto wipeing his tears.

(Obito and Kakashi)

KAKASHI!

S-sensei what are you doing here?!

Naruto just came home alone...

Now tell me Kakashi why did you yell and hit him.

Well,he was wining and agueing.

SO WHAT HE'S ONLY 3!

That's what I said.

ALSO NEVER LEAVE NARUTO ALONE WITH NINJA TOOLS!

Minato punched Kakashi then tied him to a tree.

Have some fun with him Obito.

Thanks sensei!

PLEASE SENSEI DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!!

This'll teach you not to mess with my son.

Yay now I have some one to listin to my life story it all started when my parents were getting ready for bed...

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(with Naruto and Mianto)

Come on Naruto let's go to Icharaku's Raman just go get your coat...

When Minato turned around after getting his coat his son already had a coat on when it was all the way at the end of the house.

How did you get your coat so fast?

Because we are going to eat _**Raman **_,"said Naruto in a kind of creepy voice.

Okay...

Can we please go please!?

Okay okay calm down Naruto,"said Minato picking up Naruto.

(_**Icharaku's Raman**_)

Hello, Lord hokage Hi Naruto what will it be,"greeted the Raman man.

The useal,"said Minato as he sat down and put Naruto on his lap.

Here you go two miso raman,"said the raman gut putting down the two bowls.

Itadakimasu,"said both of them at the same time picking up their chop sticks.

Tou-san when can I go to the ninja academy?

Probly be in a couple of years.

Okay.

Why, is Kakashi so mean?

He's not mean he just a seirous person.

Why?

Well, his father killed himself because almost no one respected him because he chose to save his friends insted of completing the mission even the people he saved didn't respect him when he was younge so he follows the way of the shinobi by heart and it's made him serious.

OH.

(-At home-)

Okay, Naruto, time for bed.

But Daddy,"said Naruto yawning.

No, Naruto, time for bed.

Pwease.

No.

Okay...

Minato picked up Naruto and placed him into his bed.

Good night Naruto,"said Minato ruffling his son's hair.

Naruto smiled and fell asleep.

(The next month Hokage's office)

Naruto.

Yes, daddy?

You know that the war is getting worse at the whirlpool village and they've started attaking our village, right?

Yes.

Well, I called your mother last night we think it's best if you go to the sand village...

Y-You're s-sending me away,"asked Naruto on the verge of tears.

It'll only be until the war is over.

That could be years!

Don't worry Naruto you'll be fine there.

But I'll miss you,"said Naruto crying.

Minato hugged his son tightly he didn't want to send him away, but knew it was best.

I'll be alone...

Naruto, there is person that understands your pain his name is Gaara ,he is the Kazekage's son he also has a demon inside him.

PLEASE FATHER DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE!

I'LL BE GOOD I WON"T EAT ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON"T MAKE ME LEAVE!

NO,Naruto this'll be good for you.

NO it won't,"yelled Naruto pulling away.

Don't take that tone with me!

So you do care?!

Naruto I love you very much that's why I'm sending you away,"said Minato grabbing his arms and pulling him close as he knelt down.

Ow,that hurts my arms Tou-san please stop.

Then listen to me!

I am!

I love you and I want you to be safe this'll be good for you!

Okay I get the message just please let go.

Minato realsed his grip.

Promise you won't forget me,"asked Naruto still crying softly.

I could never forget you.

Promise?

Promise.

Okay I'll go.

Good boy Naruto, but be warned the Kazeage believes that if you have a demon inside you you are one.

( 3 days later Sand Village)

Gaara,there will be a boy here soon that also _is_ a demon.

You mean has one sealed inside him.

Yes, but it means the same thing just like you _are_ a demon he _is _a demon.

Yes, father.

KNOCKKNOCK

Enter.

This is the Hokage's son what do you wish of him,"asked an anbu holding Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

Let me go,"yelled Naruto squirming in the man's grasp.

Silence.

Set him down please then you may leave.

Yes Kazakage-sama.

Naruto, this is my son Gaara he also _is _a demon.

Nice to meet you Gaara.

Yeah nice to meet you too.

Gaara.

Y-yes father?

Show Naruto around the village with Temari and Kankuro.

H-hai.

(Temari's door)

KNOCKKNOCK

What is it now-

Oh Gaara sorry I thought you were some one else.

F-father wanted for you, me, and Kankuro to show Naruto around the village.

Alright give me a secound...

Kankuro get your lazy bum out here!

What?!

We have to show this kid around the village,"said Temari pointing at Naruto.

Alright fine let's go,"said Kankuro who had just been rudely awaked from a nice nap he was having.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this ch. was a little short, but it's better then nothing so...

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Ch 3 Kushina Uzumaki

(Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro streets of Suna)

So Temari why do we have to be with them they can take care of themselves so why are we here.

It's called hospitality so shut up idiot.

I'm telling dad you're not aloud to say those words.

Okay if you want dad to know what happened to mom's prize vase.

But but.

But, what?

That's not fair.

Yes, it is you tell on me I tell on you that's equal.

"HPMP"

Kankuro, would it kill you to have a little pep.

Yes it would.

"No it wouldn't," said Temari stopping along with Kankuro to continue their fight.

"Are they always like this," asked Naruto whispering to Gaara.

Not always, but m-most of the time," Gaara whispered back.

Why don't we give them the slip?

But w-we'll get in trouble…

No we won't- hey wait a sec where'd they go?

Oh, great we lose them in the one part of the village I don't know very well.

Well, is this part of the village dangerous or something?

I'm not sure, but I think it's safe.

We'll be fine then.

I guess, but still…

"Come on," said Naruto grabbing Gaara's hand and running off.

Naruto, now I'm really lost I have no idea where we are now.

And it's getting dark why am I such an idiot ,"said Naruto grabbed his hair as if he was going to pull it out.

I'm sure I'll figure something out.

Wait I've been threw this part of the village once when I went to stay at my uncle's house if we keep going straight I think I could find my uncle's house.

Yayz!

Naruto and Gaara walked down the streets of Suna as it got darker and darker.

I see his house come on!

Wait up I'm not the fast!

Knock Knock

Uncle Yashamaru are you home?

Huh, Gaara, what are you doing in this part of the village?

We got a little lost.

So you must be Naruto am I right?

Yes.

Well, take you two back to the Kazekage tower," said Yashamaru picking them up.

(Kazakage tower after Yahamaru left)

Kankuro Temari is it so hard to watch what they are doing.

I'm sor-

Quiet!

They are only 3 and 4 years old they are just little demons.

I wish he'd stop calling us demons," thought Naruto.

Gaara you know better then to wander off alone.

And you as long as you're in my village I expect you to stay out of trouble do I make myself clear,"asked Gaara's dad leaning over him.

Yes sir.

This guy is scary," thought Naruto trying not to show fear.

Temari Kankuro go to your room now.

Yes ,father.

Gaara, go with Naruto to your room no talking.

Yes, s-sir.

I'm sorry Gaara.

I said no talking!

Now that he was on the other side of the door Naruto started mouthing everything he said until Gaara lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

What," mouthed Naruto.

That's my dad even if he can be rough," mouthed back.(the speech will be mouthed from now on until I change it)

But we aren't demons.

Aren't you used to it?

Well, my parents never called me a demon!

Well, mine dose so get used to it!

How can I get used to a jerk like him?!

Shut up!

No you shut up!

You shut up!

No, you shut up.

You shut up!

No, you shut up.

No, you shut up!

You shut up!

No, you shut up.

You shut up!

No, you shut up.

Wait why are we fighting again?

We were fighting about…

I forgot too.

Both started laughing silently at each other.

Okay, this is creeping me out so actually talk because the laughing silently is creepy," said Gaara's dad who had just walked in.

Well, that's a relief.

(Hokage's office)

So how's Naruto doing?

He's already in trouble," said a small paper spy fly that was in Suna with Naruto.

That's about what I'd expect from him," said Minato picking up a picture it showed Minato standing at the village gates next to Kushina holding Naruto in front of her with one arm so he was struggling not to fall down but still smiling that was 8 months ago the last time Naruto saw his Mother.

I remember the first week you came home Naruto your Mother got permission from her village to stay for a month in our village.

_(Flashback Minato's old apartment he kept it for him, Kushina ,and Naruto to spend time together.)_

_What are you doing Naruto?_

_Naruto laughed and threw a block at Jiraiya.(he was helping out a little )_

_Well, Jiraiya atleast he has good aim," joked Minato._

_What-ever that little brat of your's is going to be a handful for you two._

_You're not a brat are you Naruto," asked Minato picking up his son._

_Naruto climbed on his father's lap up to his shoulders and grabbed his hair._

_Come on Naruto the village prefers me not bald," laughed Minato grabbing his hands._

_See he is gonna be a world full of trouble for you two._

_Come on Jiraiya I'm sure he's be just like the main character in your book," said Kushina hugging Minato and Naruto._

_Yeah after 20 years of training…_

_Come on Jiraiya perk up," said Minato putting down his son._

_Alright ,alright ._

_Naruto crawled over to Jiraiya and started tugging at his pants laughing._

_I guess you're alright kid," said Jiraiya picking up Naruto ._

_Naruto let out a small yawn and fell asleep in Jiraiya's lap._

_See Jiraiya he already likes you," said Kushina smiling._

_I still think he'll be a handful._

_Maybe but he's still our little Naruto ,"said Kushina picking him up Naruto and wrapping him in a blanket._

_Kushina kissed Naruto on the cheek as Naruto grabbed his mother's neck in his sleep._

_Well, atleast one thing has come from all this._

_And what's that Jiraiya?_

_Kushina's finally quieter._

_What did you say you old pervert I've always been quiet!_

_Naruto started crying after his mother's outburst._

_SHH, don't cry Naruto mommy's here," said Kushina holding Naruto close and rocking him._

_Look what you've done Jiraiya you've made Naruto cry._

_Me?!_

_It was your yelling!_

_Calm down you tw-_

_SHUT UP!_

_Naruto started crying harder and reaching for Minato._

_You are such an idiot Jiraiya!_

_Shut up you little-_

_Okay that's it Kushina give me Naruto!_

_Fine take him," said Kushina handing him carelessly to Minato._

_As for you Jiraiya I'm an a tranquil quiet person you got that," asked Kushina poking him into a wall._

_Got it._

_Now go on home me and Minato will be fine alone with Naruto, but if you ever peak at me again like you did when I went to the bathhouse last week me and Tsunde will beat the living daylights out of you._

_Okay see you later Minato._

_Good bye._

_Kushina do you have to be Kushinaish," asked Minato rocking Naruto who had just stop crying._

_Yes, I do," said Kushina kissing hi lightly on the cheek._

_I guess that is what made me fall for you._

_I bet our little Naruto will be more Minatoish than Kushinaish," joked Kushina._

_I don't think so he's got that spark in his eyes just like you._

_Maybe, but I've seen that spark in your eyes too._

_But it's you always have those "Mischievous eyes"._

_Well we need to put Naruto down for a nap come on Minato._

_(End flashback)_

You are a little bit like me but you're much more like your mother," thought Minato letting out a sigh.

Is everything okay Lord Hokage," asked Shizune walking in with Tsunda.

It's nothing I just miss my family…

Hey the war can't last forever.

Yeah, you're right.

Beside the matter why are you two here?

We have heard that there is a jutsu we could use and would end the war, but only Orochimaru knows it we'd like you're permission to go to his current hide-out and take the-

It's to dangerous to send you alone and we can't afford the right group to send.

But lord Hokage.

No it's out of the question.

Lord Hokage if we could get this jutsu we'd win in a heart beat you can risk our lives we are willing to die if it'll save the village please give us a chance.

Minato let out a sigh and said," Alright you may go but be careful.

Thank you Lord Hokage.

Just go befour I change my mind.

Shizune gave a smile and left with Tsunde quickly.

Tsunde please be careful we need you back as soon as possibly," thought Minato.

Minato!

Huh, I know that voice," thought Minato standing up.

Kushina?!

What are you doing here?

Please tell me you didn't send Naruto away yet.

Yeah he's already started causing trouble there.

Oh real-

Shut up you know how easy it is for me to get sidetracked!

Okay, okay what's wrong?

The sand Village is in line with Orochimaru!

What?!

Think of the damage they could do you the Hokage's son!

You're right…

I know there is a mission to have some one take a mission to the Kazekage so then the perso-

I'll go.

But Kushina.

But what don't you trust me?

I do, but you're village needs you and Naruto will be overjoyed to see you that'll definitely blow you're cover maybe we could call Naru-

They could have tapped the phone line.

Let me go I'll keep my Anbu mask on then I'll tell them that you wanted me to check on him then when I'm alone with him I'll show him trust me I know how to make him shut up.

Well, you could use fear you did push him off a cliff once.

OH, YOU ALWAYS BRING THAT ONE UP!

_(flashback Naruto age 8 1/2 months ago)_

_Kushina you flat chest no good rotten piece of trash!_

_Shut up you stupid Uchiha._

_Sorry about Kushina, Fugaku._

_That's alright Hokage-sama , I am sorry for my wife._

_I've know you for years please call me Minato._

_Alright Hoka- _

_Minato._

_Mommy, can we please go?_

_Get back Naruto this could get ugly," said Kushina pushing Naruto back slightly._

_Naruto was about to fall and tripped over a rock then fell off a cliff._

_AHHH," yelled Naruto as he was crying._

_DADDY!_

_N-NARUTO!_

_Naruto tried to grab on to the side of the cliff, but his hand slipped._

_AHHH!_

_Minato ran down the side of the cliff and caught Naruto while grabbing onto the cliff._

_SHHH, it's okay Naruto I've got you._

_Naruto clung to his Father's chest and continued crying._

_SHHH, it's okay Naruto," said Minato while climbing up the cliff._

_KUSHINA!_

_What?!_

_You just pushed Naruto off a cliff!_

_Naruto hunny I'm sorry mommy just got caught up in a fight._

_Leave me alone I want to be with Daddy," yelled Naruto hugging his Father tighter._

_We'll just be going come on Sasuke come on Itachi," said Mikoto leaving with her family._

_Naruto, don't hate me Mommy loves you very much._

_I hate you leave me alone," yelled Naruto starting to cry again._

_SHH, don't cry Naruto," said Minato rocking him._

_Kushina ripped Naruto out of Minato's arms and held him so tight he couldn't move._

_I'm so SORRY my darling Naruto please forgive me!_

_Okay I forgive…you…just…please…let me go…_

_PLEASE…LET…ME GO…_

_Kushina he can't get air let go!_

_Kushina released her grip and Naruto fell to the ground._

_Ow._

_Come on hun let's go home," siad Kushina pulling him up by his arm._

_(end flashback)_

SNAP SNAP

Minato snap out of it!

What oh sorry.

So, I'm going to get Naruto give me the scroll.

Minato held out the scroll and pulled it back.

Minato!

Promise you'll be careful.

I will.

PROMISE!

Okay, fine I promise," said Kushina grabbing the scroll from him.

I love you.

I guess I love you too but would it kill you to call more!

HAHAHA just go!

Grr…

(Gaara and Naruto)

Gaara…Gaara…GAARA!

AHH, What is wrong with you!

It is only 7 a.m.!

Where's the bathroom?

Gaara started twitching and said," I showed you an hour ago it's at the end of the hall on the left.

Thank you," said Naruto leaving.

"tsk"

Why is this guy such an idiot," thought Gaara turning over in his bed.

(one hour later)

Garra…Gaara…GAARA!

WHAT?!

Where's the bathroom?

Resist urges to kill him," thought Gaara.

Like I told you at 6 and 7 at the end of the hall on the left side," said Gaara twitching.(don't wake a sleeping Gaara)

(one hour later)

Gaara…Gaara…GAARA!

WHAT IS IT NOW?!

Where is the bathroom?

The words rung in Gaara's ears making him madder and madder.

That's it!

You're dead!

C-calm down G-Gaara…

You, you…

Yes I am me.

Gaara started chasing Naruto yelling at him.

Gaara stop," shouted Gaara's dad grabbing his shoulder.

Calm down and tell me what's wrong.

He's asked me the same question 4 times once at 6 once at 7 once at 8 and once at 9 I can't take it anymore.

Well sorry I'm an idiot.

That's one thing I get from my dad a lot.

Just let me sleep and there won't be a problem.

Okay," said Naruto backing away slowly as Gaara glared at him.

(Kushina arrives)

Lord Kazekage I have a letter from Lord Hokage," said Kushina.

Thank you, you may leave.

He also wanted me to check on his son because he get's in trouble a lot he just wants to make sure he's okay where may I find him.

He's in my son's room right down the hall.

Thank you lord Kazekage.

KNOCK KNOCK

Come in.

Who are you," asked Gaara.

I'm-

She's an Anbu from my village.

Oh.

Could I have a moment alone with Naruto please.

Well, sure," said Gaara leaving.

What do you want I don't have all day?

Naruto please be quiet and don't scream when I remove my mask it's not safe here anymore.

Fine what- ever lady just take off that stupid mask.

That is no way to talk to me young man," said Kushina removing her mask.

Mommy?

SHH.

Okay.

I need to get you out of here I'll explain later.

Okay, I trust you.

Kushina picked up Naruto and jumped out the window with him.

(Hokage's office)

Lord Hokage! 

What is it.

Kushina Uzumaki was found half dead and she insited to see you right away she's in the Konah hospital right now.

Okay I'll go see her.

(at the hospital)

Minato?

Yeah I'm here what happened?

I ran in with Orochimaru to warn you about the sand village.

He used a forbidden jutsu to scan my thoughts and he's going after Naruto now he looks just like me and knows my memories.

Wait how do I know that you're not Orochimaru.

Wait I know show me your necklace.

You mean from our first date sure I never take it off," said Kushina feeling her neck it was gone.

Please Minato believe it's me he must have taken it.

I know how to tell.

How?

Kiss me.

What?

I know Kushina's kiss it's different than anyone else's.

Okay pucker up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you liked it PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!


	4. Big surprises!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Itachi/Sasuke would not die or almost die in the Manga.**

NO FLAMING I'M LOW ENOUGH ON SELF ESTEEM, but I'll allow constructive criticizing IF you still tell me what you think of it over all not just my flaws; don't comment about my grammer skills though I ALREADY KNOW I SUCK AT GRAMMER SKILLS!

This is the first time I've tried description in this story so be nice I'm redoing the first 3 chapters too as of April 26.

--

Minato pulled away from the kiss gently. Memories filling his mind of a past crush blooming into love," Okay, I believe you , you are defiantly, Kushina, wait, but that means…OH CRAP!"

"What's wrong?" asked Kushina worried.

"…Naruto might be in Orochimaru's grasp," said Minato sadly.

Kushina was quiet for a few seconds then, her green eyes turned red and steam came from her head.

WHAT HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY BABY!" yelled Kushina grabbing

Minato's cloak pulling him her causing there eyes to meet.

"When I'm healed you're dead!" shouted Kushina almost breaking Minato's eardrums.

"C-calm down there is a slim chance that it was someone else," sputtered Minato trembling a bit.

"Well, did they respond to memories?" asked Kushina irritated releasing Minato.

"Yeah, you pushing Naruto off a cliff," said Minato calmly.

"Did you tell anyone about that?" asked Kushina still mad.

"Only Kakashi, Rin, and Obito…"

"Obito that's it!" shouted Minato.

"What's it?"

"It would have to be Obito, Kakashi is serious ,Rin is sweet, but Obito is loud and obnoxious

like you so if it's not Orochimaru it's him," said Minato happily.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not _obnoxious or loud!" _yelled Kushina grabbing Minato's cloak and pulling him to her.

"Okay, okay gomen(sorry)," said Minato wide eyed trying to stay calm.

"He better not be hurt Minato if there is one scratch on his head I will kill you," said Kushina threateningly.

"Wow, I've never seen you this scared since that time Orochimaru tried to take Naruto," said Minato shiving at the memory.

_(flashback)_

"_Daddy, Daddy," squealed a one and a half year old Naruto._

"_Go get your kid," moaned Minato turning over onto his right side with his back to his wife._

"_He called for you, you get him," said Kushina annoyed literally kicking him out of bed._

"_Ow," said Minato wincing and using the wall to help his tired body up._

"_Fine, I'll get him," yawned Minato walking into the living room where Naruto slept._

"_What's wrong Naruto," asked Minato picking up Naruto out of his crib._

"_Ary an."_

"_Ary an?"_

"_Are you hungry?" asked Minato confused._

"_No Ary an!"_

"_Kushina I don't understand him help me!" moaned Minato loudly._

_Kushina groaned and walked into the living room in the small apartment were Minato was holding Naruto._

"_What's wrong Naruto-chan?" asked Kushina rubbing Naruto's small patch of blond hair._

"_ARY AN!"_

"_Do you know what he means?" asked MInato_

"_Naruto, did you mean scary man?" asked Kushina confused._

"_Yessy."_

"_Where did you see a scary man," asked Minato handing Naruto to Kushina scanning the room._

"_Dere," said Naruto pointing to a dark corner._

_Out of the shadows appeared a dark figure and Kushina screamed when the face was visable, "Oh my god Orochimaru!"_

"_Calm down Kushina," said Minato getting into a fighting stance._

"_Give me that brat before some gets hurt ku, ku, ku ," threaten Orochimaru laughing._

"_Kaa-san(mom)," cried Naruto hugging his mother's neck tightly._

"_It's okay Naru-chan I'm here," cooed Kushina rubbing circles on his back._

"_Not for long," yelled Orochimaru jumping for Kushina . Kushina jumped out of the way making Naruto cry harder._

"_Stay away from my family," shouted Minato stabbing Orochimaru in the back coming to realize that it was a shadow clone._

"_You're so slow you don't have a right to be hokage ,"said Orochimaru knocking out Kushina and grabbing Naruto._

"_Naruto," screamed Minato charging Ra-_

"DON'T REMIND ABOUT THAT!" yelled Kushina almost crying.

"Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry)," said Minato right befour Kushina pulled him down and started squeezing him.

"Minato I'm so scared," cried Kushina.

"Ku…shina you're…gonna break my…back…please let…go."

"My poor Naru-chan might be with Orochimaru!" cried Kushina harder holding slightly lighter.

"Don't worry Kushina we'll find him!"

"You better because if you don't I'll rip you limb from limb you got that?!" yelled Kushina.

"Y-y-ye-y-

"I SAID YOU GOT THAT!?" yelled Kushina louder.

"Y-yes."

"Why are you so moody all of a sudden?" asked a nervous Minato.

"Wait Kushina are you preg-

"N-no of course not don't be crazy," laughed Kushina nervously looking away.

"Yes, you are why didn't you tell me are you cheating on me?!" yelled Minato

"No she's yours," said Kushina sadly.

"She, I'll have a daughter?" asked Minato a litter happier.

"Yes, 8 ½ months I've been pregnant, so I've been using the transformation jutsu…"

"Yay, but you shouldn't be fighting if you 8 ½ months pregnant!"

"Yeah, but what about Naruto huh, Minato, what if he asks the question?"

"I mean if we see him again," cried Kushina.

"SHH, Kushina we'll find him and it's probably Obito I think he was too nice to be Orochimaru.

"I have to get back to my office and don't worry everything will be okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too stay safe."

"Yeah you too."

--

Naruto was being carried through a think forest just past the border of the Land of Wind and the River country. The trees were tall and thick making it hard to see. Naruto was wearing a black shirt with the Land of Fire's symbol in the center and white shorts that were slightly torn. The fake Kushina did have speed though so they were making great time. By the time they were a few miles from the battlefield it had only been 8 hours were it would have taken most ninjas three days, but being so close to the battlegrounds they had slowed down greatly.

"Wait a second you're not mommy," said Naruto loudly squirming in the person's grasp.

"What are you talking about," asked the person holding him tighter.

"You're not wearing your necklace," shouted Naruto.

"Necklace?"

"The one my daddy gave mommy on deir firstest date."

"Fine I'm Obito woopty doo," said Obito sarcastically transforming back into himself.

"Why are you being all mean. You're never mean," asked Naruto looking up with hurt eyes.

"Gomen, Naruto, I haven't slept in two weeks 'cause of the war," apologized Obito yawning.

"Why were you pretending to be my mommy," asked Naruto sweetly hugging his neck.

"I knew that your father would never let me go after you, but I knew he'd let your mother go."

"I thought you were the dumb one on your squad." said Naruto causing Obito to twitch.

"Be quiet Naruto we're almost at the battlefield we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," said Obito calmly.

"Kay."

--

Two hours later Obito and Naruto were in the Hokage's office waiting for Minato to return from his visit with Kushina. Naruto was bored out of his mind and kept randomly poking Obito until Obito grabbed his hand and kept him still on his lap, but after a few moments Minato walked in and Obito released Naruto.

"Otou-san!" yelled Naruto clinging to his father.

"Naruto, are you, alright?" asked Minato snuggling his son.

"Uh-huh," cried Naruto hugging.

"I missed you," cried Naruto burying his face in his father's neck.

"Shh…I know…I missed you too…shh it's alright I've got you," cooed Minato sitting down in his office chair. Minato held Naruto tightly until he fell asleep after ten minutes.

"Obito what were you thinking going in alone like that," yelled Minato in hushed voice trying not to wake Naruto.

"I knew we couldn't afford to send a group out. I was ready to risk my life for it, but I knew you would never let me go, but you would let your wife Kushina go, so I-

"Obito, you completely put your life and my son's life in danger," said Minato.

"But I was jus-

"I know you wanted to help, but on things important as this don't try to solve it on your own," yelled Minato in hushed voice .

"Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama," said Obito quickly bowing.

"Obito, I will speak with you and your parents later, but for now I want you to rest," said Minato holding his son closer.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Obito standing up and teleporting home.

Suddenly Naruto start whimpering and kicking in his sleep will as tears fell from his eyes.

"Naruto, shh, wake up, Naruto," called Minato lightly shaking his son as he let out a loud cry.

"Calm down, Naruto, SHHHH, I've got you, you're safe…Shhh," cooed Minato rubbing circles on Naruto's back.

"Shh, now that's it, it's alright, I've got you," cooed Minato, calming Naruto.

"Otou-san," Naruto cried out in his sleep.

"Shh, Naruto I'm here, I'm here," cooed Minato holding Naruto to his heart.

"O-Otou-san," asked Naruto waking up.

"Yes, I'm here, Naruto," cooed Minato patting his son's back lightly.

"Tou-san, I had a bad dweam," cried Naruto clinging to Minato.

"What was it about?" asked Minato putting Naruto on his knee in a sitting position.

"The n-night…da nine tailed fox…attacked us…but i-it was like…I was watching…and I couldn't find you," cried Naruto.

"Aw, don't worry Naruto that's in the past and I will always protect you, no matter what. Now, Naruto your Mother's in the hospital right now I want you to stay with her for a while okay?" asked Minato.

"Kay."

"That's a good boy," said Minato affectedly ruffling his son's hair.

--

"Now, Naruto be good for your mother she's not feeling well," said Minato sternly, but gently.

"Kay, wove you, Tou-san," replied Naruto.

"I love you too," said Minato kissing his son lightly on the cheek then, guided him to his mother's hospital room.

"Naru-chan!" shouted Kushina reaching for Naruto.

"Kaa-san!" yelled Naruto jumping out of his father's arms and raised up his hands for his mother to help him up with her which she did.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so glad you're safe," cried Kushina cuddling her son closely.

"I missed you…but I…can't…breathe," said Naruto gasping for air.

"Kushina release your grip so he can breathe," said Minato before he left.

"Sorry, Baby I didn't know I was holding you so tight," said Kushina running her hand down her son's face.

"It's kay, Kaa-san," said Naruto snuggling into his mother's side.

"Hunny, I need to tell you something," said Kushina running her fingers through her son's hair.

"Hm?"

"You're going to have a little sister in about ½ of a month," said Kushina gently.

"What are you gunna name her?" asked Naruto.

"Well, since your father was first to think of your name I guess I will get to name her. I think I'll name her Sutefanii, but that's pretty long her middle name should be short. Well, Minato's grandmother's name was Alii, so I guess her middle name could be Aly," said Kushina putting a finger to her chin.

"Sutefanii, I've never heard that name before wha does it mean?"

"Crowned. I think my father wouldn't mind that."

"Oh, how'd you guys think of my name?"

"Jiraiya made a book about someone who never gives up and when he was writing he was eating Raman so he called the character Naruto."

"Oh…"

"Where do babies come from," asked Naruto innocently.

"Uuuuuuuuh," that was all Kushina could think of to say she wished Minato could explain it to him, but the bet got in the way…

_(flashback 6 years ago)_

"_Oh, hey Minato whaz up baby," asked a drunk Kushina wrapping her arm around Minato._

"_Kushina, do you have to drink so much sake, every time you come to visit," asked Minato annoyed holding his newly wed wife up._

"_No, if I wanted to I could go without sake for weeks," said Kushina wrapping her other arm around Minato._

"_You want to bet?" asked Minato jokingly._

"_Yep, sure do."_

"_Kushina I was just joki-_

"_Nope, I love gambling, now what's the bet?" asked Kushina as seriously as she could._

"_Fine, you said you wanted to have children soon, right?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_If you can go two weeks without sake I'll give our kid or kids the talk, but if you can't you give it to them," said Minato smirking._

"_Fine, this'll be easy when does the bet start?" asked Kushina smirking back._

"_Now."_

"_Deal"_

_(one week later)_

"_Kushina?"_

"_HeHeHe, can't you just let me have a sip of sake without it being part of the bet please?" asked Kushina laughing hysterically._

"_Kushina, I think this is for your own good, I mean look at you, you're in a fiddle position on the floor, because you want Sake," said Minato._

"_But, Minato you don't understand I've never gone this long with out sake since the first time I had it," said Kushina sounding like a crazy person gripping Minato's cloak._

"_Kushina, you're scaring, me," said Minato removing his wife._

"_Hahaha, come on Minato, just a sip Please," begged Kushina with wide eyes and a creepy smile._

"_Kushina, I think you need a trip to the happy doctor."_

"_SHUT UP AND GIVE ME SOME SAKE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" yelled Kushina gripping her husband's robe_

"_I'm sorry Minato I- it's just I need a little sake so when I'm pregnant," said Kushina crying into his chest._

"_Shh, have some sake baby," said Minato handing his wife a bottle._

"_Arigato(thank you)," said Kushina drinking the sake quickly._

"_Wait a second…YOU TRICKED ME, HOW COULD YOU?" yelled Kushina._

"_Haha, I win!"_

"_Yeah, but you're also…DEAD!"_

"_C-calm down Ku-Kushina," begged Minato flitching for a few minutes then, ran out of the room._

"_GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!"_

_(end flashback)_

"_Curse you Minato," _thought Kushina.

"Well, Naruto when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…

--

"Have fun giving Naruto the talk," asked Minato picking up his sleeping son and leaving with Kushina to their small apartment.

"You cheated on that bet and you know it," said Kushina quickly.

"Yeah, I know, but I still won," said Minato laughing slightly.

"Yeah… Aw, isn't Naruto cute when he's sleeping," said Kushina looking at her sleeping son. Naruto was gripping his father's forearm drooling a little and snuggling into his father's stomach.

"Yeah, he is," said Minato smiling.

"He looks a lot like you," said Kushina clinging to Minato's shoulder.

"I bet our Daughter will look just like you," said Minato smiling.

"Yeah, maybe. Oh, and I thought of her name…"

"Really, what is it?"

"Sutefanii Aly Uzumaki Namikaze," said Kushina smiling.

"I like it, but can she have two middle names? I've heard that having multiple middle names is a new trend," said Minato.

"Oh, okay what names do you like?"

"I think it should have to do with water," said Minato.

"Good idea, I'll think of two you think of two."

"Okay."

"…"

"I thought of two Hama or Kawa."

"I like them, but I thought of two too, how about Kishi or Mizuko?"

"I like Mizuko it sounds beautiful like you," said Minato kissing his wife as they entered their apartment.

"Then it's agreed her name is going to be Sutefanii Aly Mizuko Uzumaki Namikaze," said Kushina.

"Kushina, hunny, go on to sleep I'll put Naruto to bed," said Minato.

"Alright."

Minato walked down a short hallway and into a small room placing Naruto down into bed. Minato pulled the covers up on his son, kissed his son's forehead, and whispered," I love you Naruto, sleep well."

--

Well, hoped you enjoyed PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!


	5. OMG WE'RE GOING TO DIE OF STRESS!

Note: Sutefanii is my personally character we will have the same personality birth date her name is mine in Japanese and we will have similar experiences.

--

(The next morning date: January 4)

Kushina Uzumaki the pregnant princess of the whirlpool country, one of the greatest ninjas in history, and now she was being dragged to the hospital by her husband. She wanted to kill him, but Minato was holding her carefully trying not to hurt his wife or soon to be daughter, in a way so she couldn't move. "MINATO LET ME GO NOW!!"

"Sorry, Kushina-hime, but I want to make sure Sutefanii's okay. She'll be lucky to be alive because someone just had to keep fighting," said Minato.

"Oh, shut up you big baby!"

"I'm not, but you got one inside of you," said Minato gently rubbing his wife's belly.

"Ah, shut up you old man-

"HEY, I'M NOT AN OLD MAN! I'm not even thirty!" yelled Minato.

"Really I thought you we're forty-

"Kushina, you're mean…"

"The meanest," laughed Kushina as they entered the hospital.

"Lord Hokage, Kushina-sama, it's nice to see you again," said a nurse coming in with a clipboard.

"Come this way so we can check on your baby," said the nurse kindly.

"Minato…you forgot something very important at home…"

"Huh?"

"I'm give you three clues it's name starts with N, rhymes with Saruto, and if you don't go get it I'll kill you," said Kushina angrily twitching.

"Saruto, Tarumo...Naruro…N-NARUTO!"

"Don't just stand there get home now he could hurt himself!" yelled Kushina.

"H-Hai!"

--

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" called Naruto looking through the apartment. This was the first time Naruto had been alone. It gave him a bad feeling he didn't know why it just did.

"..."

"Naruto, I'm so sorry!" yelled Minato squeezing his son tightly.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't mean to Naruto I'm so sorry."

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Minato knew that scream that was ringing threw Konaha he also knew he was going to be murdered by his wife.

"Daddy, I'm scared," said Naruto recognizing his mother's voice he'd never heard her so angry.

"Naruto, hunny, why don't you go back to bed for a few minutes," said Minato setting his son down.

"Kay."

"MINAATOOO!" yelled Kushina barging in the apartment.

"What did I do woman?" asked Mianto being held up against a wall.

"I'm pregnant with triplets frickin TRIPLETS two girls and a boy because someone couldn't wait for me to get my birth control pills!" yelled Kushina angrily.

"Oh, dear Kami we're going to die of stress!"

"You're damn right we are Mr.Hurricane," said Kushina angrily.

"_Think how to change the subject…I know naming them maybe just maybe I can change the subject that way," _thought Minato.

"Hey, Kushina what are we gunna name them?" asked Minato nervously.

"Oh, I don't know I like the name, Raiden, but I also like Yuudai and Kazuohei for our son. Which one do you like?" asked Kushina happily.

"_Thank Kami my wife is distracted easily."_

"I love the name Raiden, but I like Kazuohei better how about his name could be Kazuohei Raiden Yuudai Uzumaki Namikaze, what do you think?"

"I love it you're so smart and you're sleeping on the couch tonight for trying to change the subject to try and get yourself out of the spotlight," said Kushina smirking," Oh, and on our other daughter's name I like the Kioko Egao Bachiko Uzuamki Namikaze, what do you think?"

Minato only stood there mopping," You're mean Kushina-chan."

"Oh, suck it up do you like the name or not?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful…"

"Stop mopping," said Kushina hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow-

"I SAID STOP MOPPING!" yelled Kuushina punching him to the ground.

"ITAI, okay, okay," sputtered Minato standing back up quickly.

"Good, I love you," said Kushina kissing his cheek lightly.

"Minato, I will never understand why you married that crazy woman," said Jiraiya sitting on the window seal.

"Oh, shut up you old pervert!" shouted Kushina.

"Stop yelling at the rate you're going the whole village will need ear plugs," said Jiraiya.

"WHY YOU-

Kushina was being held back by her husband coving her mouth.

"So you're having three kids this time how do you plan to handle it?" asked Jiraiya as Kushina shook him off of her into a wall.(this is not Minato's day)

"Easy, I'll stay in Konaha for a few months and then Minato will keep Chinami and Takashi for a while and then we'll switch off like we always do only we'll be swapping more kids."

"What are you going to do if your stuck in the Whirlpool country and Chinami and Takashi need you there's no way Minato can handle it alone-

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable to take care of my kids!"

"Minato, you had teenagers help you when Naruto got a cold. The first time you changed his diaper it took you exactly 13 tries, face it Minato when it comes to kids you're hopeless," said Kushina.

"N- Yeah, you're right."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well, maybe my dad'll let me live down here until I inherit the Whirlpool country, I'll call and ask him right now."

"Yay, I've been wanting you to live here for years," yelled Minato hugging his wife.

"Yeah, yeah real emotional now let me get to the phone," laughed Kushina pushing her husband off her.

"Well, you two seem busy I can watch Naruto if you want…"

"Okay, but no research around him."

"Okay, deal," said Jiraiya going into the room where Naruto slept.

"Yo, Naruto, you're parents are busy today so you're going to spend the day with me, okay?"

"You're not peaking at girls again are you, Ero-Ojii-san?"

"No! And don't call me that!"

"So where we goin?"

"I thought we'd take a walk around town…"

"_Hehe some people might think Naruto is the nine tailed fox, but being the Hokage's son he's a babe magnet in other places," thought Jiraiya laughing._

"Hey Naruto where's the part of town people are nicest to you?"

"That's on the north side of the village when I sneak away for Tou-san lots of pwetty woman get all worried about me and ask if I need help or stuff," said Naruto.

"To the north side of town," said Jiraiya grabbing Naruto's hand.

"So, Minato what do you thinks going to happen to Naruto?"

"Actually I'm more worried about Jiraiya, the woman on the north side of town are so obsessed with Naruto they'll probably think Naruto's being kidnapped."

"I'd like to watch that," said Kushina heading towards the door.

"No way you're calling your father now!"

"Geez you sound like my mother the first time I got drunk at a bar and didn't want to deal with me," said Kushina picking up the phone and dialing it.

"Hi, daddy, it's Kushina I jus-

"…"

"But you don't even know what I'm gonna ask."

"…"

"Yes, it's Minato related."

"…"

"No, dad I do not want a new husband!"

"…"

"HE IS WAY BETTER THEN A MONKEY!"

"Man, her dad's annoying," said Minato quietly.

--7 hours later Naruto and Jiraiya--

"AND DON'T YOU YELL AT NARUTO-CHAN AGAIN!" shouted a woman kicking Jiraiya out of the restraunt and holding a scared Naruto.

"_This lady is scarier then mommy," thought Naruto._

"Come on give him to me his parents will kill me if I don't get him home soon."

"Not until you apologize to Naruto-chan."

"Fine I'm sorry Naruto," said Jiraiya rolling his eyes," now give him to me."

"Fine," said the woman handing over Naruto.

"Thank you."

"Ero-Ojii-san , why was that woman so scary?"

-Twitch-

"Number one don't call me that and two all woman are scary especially your mother and Tsunade," said Jiraiya twitching.

"Mommy's not that- No your right, but dat lady's defiantly on the list of most scariest womans."

"Naruto, all woman are on that list at one point or another," said Jiraiya sighing.

"Wha you talkin bout?"

"You'll understand when your older even shy girls eventually get on that list."

(5 days later 4:20 a.m.)

"MINATO! AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kushina falling to her knees gripping her shirt tightly.

"What's wrong-

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE YOU MORON I'M GOING INTO LABOR!"

"Oh, here let me help you up," said Minato standing his wife up.

"Mommy wha's goin on," asked Naruto who had just been rudely awaken.

"I'm about to give birth hunny, don't worry everything' ll be ok- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Minato get me to the hospital now!"

"Naruto, hunny I have to take your mother to the hospital go get ready and I'll send Kakashi to get you," sputtered Minato before running out the door.

" 'm never gunna have kids," mumbled Naruto going to get some cloths on.

--3 ½ hours later--

"Yo, Naruto time to go where are you?" called Kakashi opening the apartment door.

"Naruto?"

"Naruu-AHH!"

"What the!" shouted Kakashi being held by his ankle on a rope dangling two feet from the ground upside down.

"Hey, Kakashi 'm ready to go- Wha are you doin up there?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

"Oh, you are dead when I get down form here."

"One would think you wouldn't want to hear Obito's life story again-

"He didn't finish luckily Rin saved me."

"Where did he leave off?"

"When, he had his fist nightmare," said Kakashi.

"Oh, chapter 18 Obito gave me a copy and taught me to read a little," said Naruto taking out a book.

"…"

"…You better not do what I think you're gunna do."

"The first Nightmare I had was when I was five it was bout an evil unicorn named Clay…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"He wasn a nice unicorn the dream felt like it laste for a week ad every day he'd torture me with evil flying puppies…"

"STOP IT NARUTO!"

"Naruto, what are you doing to him?" asked Rin rushing in.

" 'm jus pwaying-

"Playing? PLAYING?! YOU CALLED TOURTUING ME PLAYING?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, you are just evil sometimes Naruto."

"Here Kakashi let me help you down," said Rin untying the rope on his foot.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" asked Rin kneeling in front of Naruto.

"Cause Kakashi mean," said Naruto.

"Aww, Kakashi's not mean he's just…weird."

"Oh…"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital, instead?"

"Uh-huh," said Naruto taking her hand.

"Kakashi why don't you clean a bit for them."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," said Rin giving him a death glare.

"Okay."

"Come on Naru-kun," said Rin pulling him out the door.

"Rin-chan how'd you get Kakashi to do wha you wanted?"

"It's a girl thing Naruto you'll understand when you're older."

--at hospital 9:30 a.m.--

"Minato," called Kushina quietly holding her three sleeping newborns on her hospital bed with her eldest child laying on his father's lap sleeping. All the babies were born healthy. Kazuohei was born first at 8:28 with bright green eyes and crying quietly he weighed 8 pounds and 1 ounce and was 22 inches. Sutefanii was born second at 8:30 with crystal blue eyes obviously gaining her mother's lungs she weighed 6 pounds and 2 ounces and was 18 inches in length. Kioko was born last at 8:31 with bright green eyes and both parents both swore she smiled when they first held her, she weighed 7 pounds and 5 ounces and 21 inches in length.

"Yeah?"

"We are never having kids again…"

"No, we are not," laughed Minato.

"I love you,' whispered Kushina kissing Minato on his cheek.

"I love you too," said Minato kissing back.

"Tou-san?"

"Good morning Naruto did you sleep well?" asked Minato pulling his son into a sitting position.

"Uh-huh," yawned Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Want to met your siblings?"

"Uh-huh!" said Naruto waking up quickly as his father put him on his back.

"Okay, calm down, Naruto," said Kushina smiling.

"This is your brother Kazuohei Raiden Yuudai Uzumaki Namikaze," said Minato holding Kazuohei in his arms closely as Kazuohei started yawning.

"His eyes look like your's dwith mommy's color."

"What do you mean?"

"He means, hunny, he doesn't have "mischievous eyes" like me and Naru-chan," said Kushina.

"Oh, yeah, that's true."

"Well, back to your other siblings…"

"Sutefanii, is the one with blue eyes and Kioko is the one with green eyes they're your little sisters," said Kushina bringing them closer to her face.

"They pwetty," said Naruto giving a toothy grin.

Sutefanii's eyes starting to get droopy and she fluttered her eyes in a desperate attempt to stay awake when her eyes got locked on Naruto and reached her arm towards him. "Aww, you like your brother already," said Kushina snuggling Sutefanii, while she made an angry face.

"Kushina, I don't think she like that-

"I don't care I'm hugging her whether she likes it or not."(same thing happened when I was a baby only I pushed my mother away all the time…)

"Hey, Kushina why don't I hold Sutefanii for a second."

"Oh, fine, but give me Kazuohei."

"Kay," said Minato switching with his wife.

"Hey, Sutefanii," said Minato smiling.

--2 ½ year time skip yay I like time skips--

"Nato, Nato, Nato wake up, you go acedmy today," said Kioko pushing at her brother.

"Nii-san(big brother) wake up pweeeeeaassssse," begged Kioko.

Kioko had become a cute little girl in her short time of life. Her eyes were bright green and more mischievous then her mother's and brother's combined, her skin was slightly lighter then her father's and brother's ,but darker then her mother's, her hair was a red dark waterfall falling to her mid back, she now stood two and ½ feet, she is a very bad listener making her get into more trouble, she loves pranks, but her main target is Naruto because he's so easy, and is very intelligent for her age. She usually doesn't wake up this early so she was still in her mother's oversized whirlpool country t-shirt for pajamas.

"5 more minutes," mumbled Naruto.

"No, you gots to go to da academy and become a ninja," said Kioko.

"OH, yeah, you're right, but Kioko…"

"Yeah?"

"It's only 6 o'clock in the morning the academy doesn't start until 9, you know that I've been at the academy for a month now."

"Bu, Nato, yeseday we forgot to set the clocks fowad a hou and yous clocks a hou sow, so is 8 clock," sputtered Kioko opening the curtain in Naruto's room revealing the already risen sun.

"OH, YOU'RE RIGHT!" yelled Naruto jumping out of bed.

"Thanks, imo-uto(little sister)," said Naurto running to the closet grabbing a white shirt with the fire country's symbol on it along with underwear, socks, and black shorts and then, ran to get dressed, but when he stepped out of the bathroom Sutefanii stopped him.

Sutefanii was the cutest of the triplets. She had crystal blue eyes unable to be read, her hair was like a dark blond with a very slight hint of red water fall falling slightly past her shoulders, her face was kind and gentle, her skin was almost as light as her mother's, but slightly darker, she liked helping people, but she was stubborn if she didn't like the idea, and she doesn't like surprise hugs, when she was a baby she would push her mother away a lot and sometimes her father, but not as often. Because she is an early riser she was already wearing her day cloths which included a bright pink shirt, green shorts, and orange shoes. Sutefanii tugged her brother's arm to get him to stap and said, "Nii-san, dis is yous day off from acdmy, member?"

"Oh, yeah."

"HAHA, I can't belive you fell for dat, nii-san," laughed Kioko.

"Kioko, dat was mean why you do dat to, nii-san?"

"It wasn mean and cause it was funny-

"It wasn funny!"

"Yes, it was!

"No it wasn!"

"Sop yellin I twyin to seep," said Kazuohei.

Kazuohei the third triplet was one of the only two sane people within his family along with his father. He had light green eyes that sparkled in the sun, his hair was blond with orange stripes except for the color it looked kinda like Naruto's hair only deflated(if it's hard to imagine I have a pic of an older him I'm posting soon on deviant just look for aly-uzumaki), his skin was just like his father's even had the same texture as observed by his mother, he was a calm type of person and hard to get angry, but the easiest way was to wake him up early, he did like to be cuddled unlike his sister, he loved to sleep in he usually didn't get up until atleast 9, and since he was rudely awakened he was still in his pajamas which was simplifies father's old t-shirt with the fire country's symbol on it.

"Stway out of it!" shouted Kioko.

"No!" shouted Kazuohei.

"YES!" shouted Sutefanii.

"Sutefanii, shu up!" yelled Kioko.

"NO YOU SHUUUU UUUP!" squealed Sutefanii with tear filled eyes(she's sensitive).

"AHHH!" yelled Kazuohei and Naruto falling to the ground covering their ears.

"NOO YOU SHUUU UP!" shouted Kioko.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

The girls squealing was cute off by their father coming up behind them coving their mouths," SHHHHHH, it's early in the morning."

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Nioko tricked me into thinking I had to go the academy today, Sutefanii found out and said it was mean, they started yelling at each other, Kazuohei told them to be quiet, and they got into a screaming fight."

"Kazuohei, go back to bed."

"Kay."

"Naruto since you're already dressed, go and play at the park."

"Yay!" yelled Naruto running towards the door.

"I'll send an anbu to watch you."

"But, Tou-san," whined Naruto.

"No, Naruto now go," said Minato pointing towards the door.

"Yes sir…"

"Sutefanii, you know the rules about yelling, now go stand in the corner in you're room."

"Kay…"

"Nioko…"

"You've been getting into more and more trouble as the week draws on what's wrong?" asked Minato kneeling down to gain eye contact with his daughter.

"Nuffin, i's jus fun."

"I'm tired of giving you warnings and my other punishments aren't getting threw to you so-

"No, DADDY, pwease," begged Nioko backing up.

"Sorry, baby," said Minato taking her over his knee.

--

Okay there's ch 5 next ch I'll focuses more on Naruto.


End file.
